Sound Of Snow Falling
by Shimegami
Summary: PG13 for hints of a yaoi threesome. ^o^;;; Wuffie being sentimental and introspective. Soo.....*sprouts puppy ears and tail* Review? Pwease? ;_; And no one has reviewed my other Wuffie fic, either! I'm sad. ;_; So please review!


Sound of Snow Falling  
  
By: Shimegami  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net; any others ask first please. ^^  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai/Implied Yaoi (1x2x5 pairing), sad/angst, sappy, spoilers for Wu-chan and Episode Zero  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
AN:………Damn. I've gotten re-hooked on GW again. Damn chibis drew my soul in. Gah.  
  
Anyhoo, this is Wuffie's musings.  
  
P.S.: Visit my website! www.shimegami.com  
  
Of course, this is updated once in a blue moon since I learn html at a mind- blowingly slow pace and so can't do anything. All html is credited to my good friend Leri-chan, when I can con her to do it for me. ^o^;;;;  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
She always loved summer and spring, the seasons when things were green and warm and bright. Where justice ruled and the world was happy.  
  
Me, however, preferred the colder months. The pristine whiteness of snow, the cleansing chill of a cold wind; I loved those things.  
  
I guess that's why it didn't work out between us.  
  
Besides the fact that she died, of course.  
  
I sit now, in actual real snow and not colony imitation, and stare up at the sky. My hair is out of its usual style and falling around my face. It's irritating, but it helps me remember when it was always free. When I was free.  
  
This scene; it reminds me of one of the conversations that were peaceful that we had, once.  
  
I was sitting like this now, in the snow, just staring at it. She came up to me, confusion and a strange expression on her face that I took at the time to be irritation. Now that I'm older, I can see the fact that it was wistful affection.  
  
"What are you doing, you idiot?" She said. "You'll freeze to death."  
  
I merely looked at her.  
  
"I will not." I informed her calmly. "I was simply listening to the sound of snow falling."  
  
She shook her head; sweetly exasperated with something she could not understand.  
  
"Now I know you're an idiot, Chang, snow doesn't make any sound when it falls!"  
  
I think I looked rather affronted when she asked this; it was a little insignificant memory my later ones wrote over and I can't remember it too clearly.  
  
"Of course it does. You just need to know how to listen."  
  
"And just how do you listen to snow?"  
  
I was thoughtful for a moment, and came up with my reply.  
  
"You remember. Snow is your memories. If you listen to them, they tell you things you've forgotten: their own personal story. You'll never forget."  
  
She was silent, for a moment, her face expressionless.  
  
"What happens when it melts?"  
  
I was silent; I remember. I was gripped by an unexplainable sadness. Snow was so pure and beautiful, and yet it was always destined to die. Just like her.  
  
"You forget."  
  
That was the thing I told her. It is true, partially. If your memories melt, you forget them don't you?  
  
I guess I never wanted them to melt. That's why I became cold on the inside. I fought for her memories, her snow. I kept them carefully preserved, each one precious. It has been winter for so long in my heart; I have forgotten spring. But I believe some of it has returned.  
  
"Hey, Wuffie! Whatcha doin' sitting here out in the cold."  
  
I look up at the braided bundle of energy; his face lit up by a flush and his eyes sparkling. Oddly, I find myself giving him the same answer I gave her those few years ago.  
  
"I was listening to the sound of snow falling."  
  
His face becomes perplexed, and he gives me his look that means I'm being baka-Wu again.  
  
"Baka-Wu, you know snow doesn't make a sound when it falls."  
  
I look up at him; his violet eyes and pretty face.  
  
"No, no it doesn't. I was merely being philosophical."  
  
He shook his head; my explanation good enough for him.  
  
"Man, I've always told you, that stuff melts your brain more than sugar. Now, are you going to continue being baka-Wu or are you going to come inside before you freeze?"  
  
He holds out his hand; offering me a hand up. I slowly take it, and feel warmth.  
  
"Now come in and have some hot chocolate with Heero and me!"  
  
I snort in disgust. "You know I hate that stuff, Maxwell. I refuse to drink it."  
  
His grin becomes a leer; a lustful spark alights in his eyes.  
  
"And who said we were going to *drink* it?"  
  
"Maxwell!" My face flushes from embarrassment and heat as he grins at me, and yet I feel strangely happy. The snow is melting.  
  
He lets go of my hand and runs ahead, laughing.  
  
I stop and turn around, watching the delicate whiteness fall from the sky.  
  
It is time to let go. It is time for spring to come. And when winter comes again, I will remember you, but I will always let spring come again. I have too much to live for in the future than to become frozen by the past.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
I turn and follow the self-proclaimed Shinigami, who is greeted by a stoic perfect Soldier.  
  
I smile and continue on towards my spring.  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: Wow, that got really introspective and sappy for Wu-chan. O.o;;;; I think I need to go to sleep. Read and review, onegai? 


End file.
